Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center is applying to continue as a Clinical Trials Member of the AIDS-associated Malignancies Clinical Trials Consortium (AMC). Our qualifications include: (1) A strong record of scientific and administrative contributions to the AMC since its inception in 1995; (2) Broad experience in the development and performance of innovative clinical trials, laboratory investigations and AIDS patient care relevant to the objectives of the AMC; (3) Expertise in infectious diseases required for the care of patients with AIDS- associated malignancies; (4) An extensive referral network that will facilitate accrual; (5) A well-developed clinical, laboratory and data management infrastructure and resources to support collection of tumor tissue and biological fluids for the AIDS Malignancy Banks; and, (6) A commitment to making AMC trials our highest priority. Particular strengths of our group include extensive experience in the early phase testing and evaluation of cytokines and cytokine modulators in cancer and AIDS; an active program for development and diagnostic and therapeutic applications of monoclonal antibodies in cancer; expertise in the development of novel therapeutic approaches for primary CNS lymphoma; expertise in the design, performance and analysis of phase I drug trials; and, experience in the diagnosis, treatment and monitoring of patients with HPV-associated anogenital squamous malignancies. Members of our group have been leaders in the analysis of prognostic factors in AIDS-associated KS and NHL and in the development of criteria for evaluating and staging AIDS-associated cancers, and have developed several innovative clinical trials for AIDS-associated malignancies that are in progress or being developed for future implementation through the AMC. In sum, our scientific and clinical resources make us uniquely positioned to continue to contribute to the collaborative clinical trials effort that has been developed in the AMC over the past 3 years.